Knight in Shining Armor
by splitthedeck
Summary: Alfred is the prince of the Spade kingdom and he's had a crush on Arthur for the longest time. Will Arthur finally give in on Alfred's 19th birthday? M for language, and maybe future content... Right now this is a one shot, though it may be longer depending on reviews... I do not hate France, just saying. Cardverse AU UsUk


**So I decided that I would start writing some Hetalia fics, so here you go! *heart* all~ love Splitthedeck**

**Warnings: contains mature content MalexMale don't like dont read **

**Notes: So this does take place in Cardverse. I am not all too familiar with the setting and everything so I'm just writing it the way I feel it should be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor will I ever, though I can dream!**

**Pairing: AmericaxEngland**

The prince of Spades waited impatiently for his maid to come play with him. He was a young prince, barely nine years of age and all he wanted at that point in time was to play castle, a game in which you pretend to have a family and you trot around the castle with them.

When Elizaveta arrived she brought with her not, a box full of fun little toys to contribute to their game, but a boy about eleven years of age.

"What is he doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Well, he came from another kingdom, and seeing as how there isn't very many young people in the castle I thought I would introduce you." Elizaveta explained to her prince. Alfred sized up the other boy. Alfred was taller than him, probably by one or two inches. The boys eyes were a very very very pretty green. They were even prettier than the emerald chandeliers in the front room, and the lake when the full moon shone just right on it. The boy also had sandy blond hair that was jagged and uneven, but looked extremely soft. Alfred had the urge to reach up and touch it.

"I have to attend to some duties, why don't you two play here." Elizaveta offered as she scooted out of the room. Alfred ran his eyes over the scholarly boys whole body much to the others chagrin.

"What are you, some sort of play boy?" Arthur huffed crossing his arms. Alfed noted that he had a very extraordinary accent.

"No." He answered his eyes still on Arthur's stomach.

"Then stop looking at me like im some whore!"

"What's a whore?" Alfred looked up at his face cereluen eyes gleaming in curiousity.

"Its- Its a-" Arthur looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and sighed, he couldn't possibly tell him what it was, "Its a partner."

"Like husband and wife?"

"Sure, whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is your name?" Alfred asked curiously he stood up straight feeling a great rush of power that Arthur now had to look up to see him properly.

"Arthur Kirkland." The green eyed boy answered cheeks flushing at the thought that a nine year old royal brat was taller than him.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He extended a hand for the other to shake. Arthur refused it. "I am a prince of your kingdom, and I would like you to shake my hand." He raised an eyebrow at Arthur and the brit sighed giving in. He held out his hand and Alfred took it gingerly, his own hand was gloved in dark black leather and he lifted Arthurs to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly over his knuckles three times. He liked how soft and warm the skin was and he especially liked the very flustered expression that Arthur was making. His mouth was agape, his face very red.

"W- Why did you do that?" Arthur asked biting his lip as he looked up at the very handsome prince. His golden hair was perfectly neat except one unruly piece and it looked like his whole body had been sun kissed, his skin a glowing tan.

"Because." Alfred kept hold of his hand. Elizaveta then walked in her face glowing with pleasure at the turn of events. Five other servants came in behind her.

"Because, why?" Arthur inquired shocked.

"Because, I'm going to make you my whore."

Ten Years Later

"No." Arthur said stiffly the book clutched in his arms turning into a weapon as the young prince jogged easily beside him.

"I want you to come to the ball with me." Alfred stated clearly.

"No, your Highness, ask someone else."

"If you don't go with me, I'll sell your living quarters and declare you live with me and then we can-" Arthur cut him off with a slap to the face.

"I swear to god, sire, if you don't stop talking about making me do strange things with you, I will leave this castle and turn into a hermit."

"If you turn into a hermit, there will be no one to guard you from my sexual advan-" Another slap to his face.

"Really, Sire? Do we have to get into this every single time we talk?"

"Yes. Because I want you." Alfred slid in front of him to stop the Briton from walking farther. He put his hands on Arthur's arms and forced him to stop moving, he then took one gloved hand and cupped Arthur's chin forcing him to look at him. "Arthur, I want you more than I can bear." His voice was serious, cereluen eyes serious as he moved his face closer to Arthur's.

"Y-your highness, this hardly seems proper." Arthur's face was red, his heart stuttering at the sudden seriousness of his prince.

"Arthur," Alfred's voice was a whisper his eyes looking hungrily down at his prey, because thats what Arthur was now. "Lets go to my room right now." he pressed his lips to Arthurs neck skimming his nose across his jaw as he fluttered feather like kisses across the scholar's skin. "And lets take off all of our clothes~" He slid a hand down Arthur's side to his thigh and traced distracting circles. Arthur's breath hitched, it was hard to refuse the prince when he was being so-so- damn sexy.

"No!" Arthur shoved him off hopping back a few feet, his face flushed, heart hammering, and crotch throbbing.

"Come on baby~ be my whore." Alfred had long ago learned the actual definition to the word.

"you are intoxicated." Arthur realized. Alfred wasn't usually this forceful. "How many kegs did you drink this time?"

"Only five." Alfred admitted.

"You need to go to bed and sleep it off... God knows what you'll do to other inhabitants of the castle."

"Will you take me to bed?" Alfred smirked and raised an eyebrow reaching out to touch Arthur between the legs. The brit yelped in a very ungentlemanly like manner and hopped back finding himself pressed to a wall. Alfred didn't remove his hand and squeezed softly.

"S-Stop it! your highness! this is hardly proper!" Arthur squirmed. He was having a very hard time supressing moans as Alfred rubbed him gently.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

"No." Alfred pressed his fingers right under his sack rolling it in his palm. Arthur gasped and his eyes rolled back slightly.

"Please~" Alfred did it again. "I'll only stop when you agree to come with me."

"F-Fine! I'll go!" Alfred let go and Arthur's knees buckled as he fell to the ground. Alfred smirked and trotted off drunkenly to his sleeping chambers

* * *

Alfred awoke the next day to a bucket of water being thrown over his head. He sat up spluttering and saw a very angry Arthur,

"Whats wrong, Artie?" Alfred looked at him confused.

"You. Disgusting. Horny. Dog." Arthur growled tackling the prince in anger.

"What?" Now Alfred was really confused as the Brit bit him roughly on the arm.

"You molested me! Again!"

Alfred then started laughing. He didn't know why he found that so funny but he did.

"I don't remember doing that." He laughed.

"Last night! You were drunk and you molested me, and made me promise to go to the damn ball with you!" Arthur glared at him.

"Ah, I wish I could remember." Alfred grinned good humoredly but Arthur did not see the amusement in the situation.

"You are supposed to be a gentleman!"

"Artie, you know I'm not, so why do you pretend?" Alfred sat up despite the brit who was still attempting to strangle him.

"You need to control your impulses. When you're sober, you're very kind, and when you're drunk, you molest me and talk about 'taking me to bed' with you... I really don't understand you."

Alfred laughed wholeheartedly at that.

"Artie, Artie, Artie," he clucked, " I like you in more ways than one, so you cant stop me from wanting to do such things with you."

Arthur sighed in disgust and got up.

"Get ready, you have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Ay, Ay, captain." Alfred saluted and stood good naturedly. "i can't wait to see you in the ball gown i picked out for you."

"Shut up, wanker."

"You'll look ravishing tomorrow."

Arthur sighed. "The only reason i'm not hitting you right now, is because tomorrow is your birthday. count me dressing up as a woman and being your date, my birthday present to you, because i sure as hell am not going to buy you something after you've put me through that."

Alfred laughed and headed to his dresser to find Arthur had already picked out his clothes for him. He began getting dressed and watched amused as a flustered Arthur hurried out of the room. Arthur had no idea how much Alfred liked him. He loved the way the brit stiffly talked when embarrassed. He loved his laugh, albeit ia rare occurence, he loved his smile, his walk, the way he got mad at the slightest things, but most of all he loved his personality. His stupidly stubborn personality.

"God, I want you." Alfred sighed as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

Arthur's face was a permanent red as he sat stiffly in his ball gown. He knew he wouldn't be the only male wearing one, seeing as how more than half of the court had male lovers, but nonetheless he was still embarrassed. His dress was long, red, black, and white. It flowed out in such a way that emphasized the feminine curves he had, which he often wished he didnt have. there were gems flowing down the front in intricate designs most of them turning out to be spades in some abstract way or another.

Arthur sat uncomfortably waiting for Alfred to come pick him up. His date was late, which was strange seeing as how the prince was usually quite punctual, and then, there he was. He walked towards Arthur a smile lighting his face, and the brit couldn't help but feel his heart stutter and his breath catch. Alfred was wearing a perfectly tailored red coat that flowed out slightly behind him revieling a black vest that glimmered in the light. underneath the vest was a white shirt with a ruffle adding a very proper air to the whole outfit. Black boots slid across the floor towards Arthur and his eyes strayed up to those bluest blue ones, that were smiling, smiling wide and crinkling at the edges like there was nothing more in the world Alfred wanted than to be there with Arthur. And Arthur was glad he had something extra planned for the prince that evening.

And suddenly it didn't matter that he was wearing a dress, or that he was a man, it didn't matter all the years he had been fighting Alfred's advances, because there they were, dressed to match, heart beats matching as they gazed at eachother.

"I love you." Alfred said. It wasn't the first time Arthur heard those words, but he actually began to believe them in that instant. Alfred held his arm out for Arthur who took it and they entered the ball room.

People swirled around in their finery musicians playing happy tunes as the dancers rolled smoothly together like a puzzle. It was so perfect, and then it all ended, in a heart beat.

Alfred was swooped off by a very curvy very beautiful blond and Arthur was left wondering what the hell he was even doing there. He took a seat near the back wall and watched as Alfred shamelessly flirted with beautiful girl upon beautiful girl.

And that was when Arthur realized that he had no chance. He had never had a chance. What he had dearly hoped was something real was just a joke for Alfred. A joke to see his proper, uptight friend dress up in a ball gown. A joke to see him fall in love, then he would just laugh as he shoved it in his face how truly silly it had all been.

"Bonjour Monsieur." Arthur looked up to see a handsome blond man gazing down at him. His eyes were blue, but they painfully reminded Arthur of Alfreds.

"Please go away." Arthur was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

"You look like you need some company." The french man grabbed his wrist and pulled him up forcefully.

"Please just let go." Arthur's heart was hammering as he was forcefully pulled out of the ball room. No one noticed.

"your very cute you know." The blond man smiled and when they had reached the palace grounds he shoved Arthur up against a wall using the ties of the brit's own dress to render him unable to fight it. Arthur was scared. This was different from the times Alfred had been drunk. He didn't know this man. A knife cut at the dress until it lay in a puddle at his feet his legs and torso completely exposed. "What's this?" The frenchman chuckled and pulled at the panties Arthur was wearing. His face burned in embarrassment. "Were you planning to have a fun time with someone later?"

Arthur's face burned even more. It had been silly of him to think Alfred wanted him. His gut clenched.

"Why wait?" The frenchmen undid his own pants and spread Arthur's legs. The brit didn't even have time to scream before something was shoved painfully up his ass. He cried out in pain as the frenchman plunged in and out of him over and over without any regard to his body. It hurt. As he was being ravaged tears spilled down his cheeks and he sobbed cheek pressed to a wall. There was no one to save him. "Quiet." The frenchman hissed slicing at Arthur's back. It did nothing to staunch his flow of tears or sobs, and then he blacked out.

Alfred was bored. He had wanted to spend his nineteenth birthday with Arthur, but was soon whisked off by a bunch of annoying females who giggled at the stupidest things. After about twenty minutes of listening to their pointless babble he excused himself to look for his snarky british date.

He couldn't find him anywhere. No one had seen him since the start of the ball. He asked around, at first he was pissed that Arthur had disappeared, then concerned, then scared. Arthur was not the type to leave in the middle of something. Heart hammering in his chest Alfred left the ballroom and decided to search else where. He wandered for a few minutes until he heard strange noises. He was about to just leave when he got a very bad clenching feeling in his gut.

He turned the corner to see an unconscious Arthur pressed up to a wall being fucked by a man he had never seen before.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Alfred roared and charged at the man. his vision was red as he pulled Arthur away from him and senselessly pumelled the man into the ground, his date curled carefully into his chest. He stepped away from the man and ran, trying to get away before he ended up killing him. He pulled Arthur up bridal style and ran up countless steps to his bedroom which he barrelled into slamming the door shut behind him. When he had calmed down a little he gingerly set the blond down on his bed.

Alfred treated his wounds and lay beside him kissing every inch of skin he could see holding Arthur to him softly.  
"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." he mumbled in relief pressing kisses all over his blond.

Arthur woke up to a completely different feeling than the one he last remembered. He felt warm. His eyes fluttered open to see a very worried Alfred holding him tightly breathing in his scent.

"Why aren't you with your girlfriends?"

Alfreds head snapped up at the sound of the snarky british voice.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed and kissed the blond right on the mouth. Arthur's face flushed.

"Wh-" he was cut off when Alfred kissed him again, and again, and again.

"I was so worried, still am." Alfred kissed him again, "I love you," kiss "I love you" kiss "I love you"

"A-Alfred!"

"What is it?" Alfred stopped kissing him for one moment to listen.

"Why are you acting like this? Its obvious you don't-" Arthur was pushed into the bed kisses fluttering across his face.

"God, I love you. I love your snarky comments, I love your stubborn ness, I love your face, I love-" Arthur laughed, that glorious laugh. "I looooove your laugh." Arthur kept laughing.

"God, what have you done to me? I was raped just a little while ago, and you've got me laughing."

"Arthuuur" Alfred kissed him again, "I'm never letting you leave my side. You'll be mine forever. No one is allowed to touch you ever again." Kisses were pressed all over Arthurs face as he laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"I love you."

Alfred froze and looked at the brit.

"Do you mean that?"

Arthur nodded face flushing. "Every word."

"God I love you." Alfred kissed him again, this time for longer.

**Thank you for reading ^^ I'm debating whether or not to add onto this story and make it more than a one shot and also add a lemon... thoughts anyone?**


End file.
